


sweet dream, saccharine

by Mythologiae



Series: scared is the best way to be horny [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, but only a little cause there's not much talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythologiae/pseuds/Mythologiae
Summary: A little taste, a little treat.
Relationships: Dokugamine Riruka/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Series: scared is the best way to be horny [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939240
Kudos: 4





	sweet dream, saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> Day Ten: Hair-pulling

She's not very strong, really, but she has her moments.   
  
A low whine ekes out of her mouth, the back of the hand pressed against it doing little to stifle it. Beneath him she jerks, movements stilted by the light press of his palm against her lower belly. It doesn't take much pressure to keep her in place, the slim length of her spread out and strung taut. He can feel each hitch of breath, each trembling exhale beneath the rough spread of his palm, the calloused tips of his fingers. Her skin is softer than just about anything he's ever felt, and a dark, primal part of him wants to sink his teeth into her because of it. He settles for dragging a fang along the seam of a thigh and relishing in the high, trembling noise she makes.  
  
He laughs as he spreads the flat of his tongue against her, the lazy swirl around her entrance making her tense. She wants it and so he doesn't give it, instead stroking up to acquaint himself with the sensitive bud above it once again. Her answering gasp is delighted and affronted, the conflicting feelings giving her pause. But he's been teasing her for what she's apparently deemed long enough, thigh and stomach tensing beneath his hands. The long, thin digits already threaded through his hair tighten, and he braces himself for what's coming.   
  
"Stop being a jackass...!" She whines, her tugs not moving him so much as a centimeter. Her grip on his hair is like iron, but he barely feels the pulls, though he doesn't doubt she's yanking with everything she's got. "Gri- _iiiiim_...!" Complaint breathless when he tilts his head to tongue the length of her slit, she nevertheless squirms (uselessly, still) in his hold, and he can feel the reiryoku gathering in her palms.   
  
" _Do_ something about it then," he sneers back, feeling the hands in his hair twist the strands, feeling her nails press lightly to his scalp. "Well?" He challenges, smug, and watches the fire roar to life in her eyes. Her reiatsu would be nothing to laugh about if he were someone ordinary, but he's not, so he does. The vibration rolls across his tongue as he presses it languidly against her, and she gives a little growl that sends a shiver down his spine as her free leg hooks over his shoulder and around his neck. Rather than bring him down to her, she brings herself _up_ to him, rolling her hips against him in slick, messy thrusts until he relents with another laugh and opens his mouth wide against her.   
  
Palm dragging off her stomach to her side, down to her hip, he tongue-fucks her until he feels the reiatsu sharpen, the tips of her nails dragging hard as steel along his scalp. He still can't feel the pulling she's doing along with it, not as anything but vague sensation at least- but it doesn't matter. What does matter are the dull little blades she's made of her nails, sinking her proverbial claws into his hierro and leaving trails where only they'll know she ever made them.   
  
But when he slides two fingers in along with his tongue, pressing in and up with relentless accuracy, he feels the wild lash of reiatsu, then the sudden, harsh yank against his skull that leaves him staring up at her, calculating.   
  
When he drags his mouth away from her, satisfied gaze roving over the way she trembles and twitches, he glides his mouth up her neck, not bothering to wipe it off.   
  
"You've been holding out on me, princess," he accuses, low and rough and _delighted_.  
  
Riruka doesn't look worried at being caught, or even a little bit contrite. Instead he watches her curve those soft, glossy pink lips into a lazy, challenging smirk.  
  
" _Do_ something about it then," she parrots smugly, and yelps as her knees meet her shoulders, staring up into his answering leer and only smirking wider.  
  
Greedy little thing, she is- saying that as if he'd ever back down from a challenge. 


End file.
